


Under The Same Roof

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: A story about Kairi had to share the same apartment with her childhood friends.
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Under The Same Roof

_(My name is Kairi and today, I've witness a shocking discovery.)_

An hour ago, Caelum apartment...

Naminé : Are you sure you're alright today ?

Kairi : Of course I am ! Don't worry about it, Naminé !

Xion : It's amazing on how fancy this place is !

Kairi : Right ? Aqua recommended this place to me ! Plus, it's near the school too ! Well, I'm gonna go to the reception !

Xion : See you tomorrow, Kairi

Naminé : Take care !

_(Right, time to see my apartment room !)_

Kairi : Soo spacious ! Feels like it's for 3 people but he didn't mention the other 2 people. 

Someone's knocking on the door and Kairi went to see it.

Kairi : Coming ! Yes... Riku ?! Sora ?!

Sora & Riku : Kairi ?!

Later---

Kairi : In other words, you two have to share the same apartment as mines as roommates ?

Riku : Pretty much that's it. *Sighs*

Sora : Who would have thought that our roommate is Kairi ! It's been a while since we last met !

Kairi : I know right !? You still look cute as always, Sora ! *Hugs Sora*

Sora : You're cute as always too, Kairi !

Riku : Don't tell me you're going to the same university near here too ?

Kairi : Bingo ! Since you two just arrived, I need to make some ground rules !

_(That's how we ended up living together.)_

Night, Kairi was preparing tonight's dinner and someone calls.

Kairi : Hello ? Oh, Riku ! What's up ? What ? You and Sora met with his brothers ?

Riku : "Yeah, we'll might take a while."

Kairi : That's gonna be harsh for you, huh ? Don't worry, I'll make tonight's dinner ! Don't you two be late !

Riku : "Will do, Kairi."

Kairi : Okay, see ya ! Right, I need some help !

Outside the apartment building...

Roxas : I can't believe that you lived with that jerk, Sora ! *Shakes Sora back and forward*

Sora : I'm getting dizzy, Roxas !

Riku : I'm literally right here.

Ventus : Now, now. At least Kairi's with him.

Vanitas : If he makes you cry, I'll KILL HIM.

Sora : No killing ! See you guys tomorrow ! Let's go, Riku !

When they got home, Kairi, Naminé and Xion pops out the party strings.

Kairi, Naminé & Xion : Welcome back, you two !

Sora : *excited* Whoa ! Is this a party ?!

Riku : Naminé and Xion are here too ?

Xion : We made a welcoming party for you two !

Naminé : We're also make a special dinner for us too.

Kairi : We know that you two are in relationship and we're 100% support you two !

Sora : *touched* You guys !

Riku : I ... I'm actually speechless right now. Thanks, you three. *Laughs*

Xion : Let's eat !

"Yeah !"

Midnight, in Kairi's room.

_(Hmm, this is hard. I keep forgetting the formula !)_

Riku : *knocks on the door* Kairi ? You're not sleeping yet ?

Kairi : Oh, Riku ! The door's open !

Riku : *opens the door* Having trouble with your homework ?

Kairi : Yeah, this one looks pretty hard ! *face on the table*

Riku : Hmm. I can help you with it if you want.

Kairi : Really ?! You're the best, Riku !

The next morning, Riku's in charge of making breakfast.

Kairi : *yawning* Morning ~

Riku : Morning. Is he still sleeping again ? *plating the pancakes*

Kairi : *rubs eyes* Yeah--- Owhh, cat pancakes ! So cute !!!

Riku : *sighs* I'll go get him.

Kairi : This is so good !

Hikari high school...

Xion : There they are ! Kairi ! Sora !

Kairi : Xion !

Sora : Naminé too !

Xion : I see you two looked cheerily today !

Naminé : Where's Riku ?

Sora : He's older than us, remember ? He just got a part time job at a famous cafe !

Kairi : Let's visit him after school !

Xion : Sounds great !

* * *

-To be continued-


End file.
